


Matchmaking

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Matchmaker TARDIS, hint of Whoffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS steals Kate and Osgood to cause some matchmaking mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

“He left it here and I thought you’d want a look,” the blonde woman said as she opened the door of the TARDIS. The brunette woman walked past her into the main console room, looking around with wonder. 

“She’s beautiful,” the younger woman sighed. 

The TARDIS hummed under their feet in approval. She liked this one; who liked her Doctor in return. The blonde one loved the brunette one with the same ferocity her Doctor loved the short one. She could feel the slow, burning love the brunette had for the blonde one and it was obvious, at least to her, that they were meant to love one another until they died. She could see it happening as they stood there, the long years passing by in happiness despite the occasional threat and love they would continue to have for one another. But they didn’t know about their love yet. 

_______^_______

“What’s that?” Osgood asked instinctively as the TARDIS began to make her distinctive noise, despite knowing its meaning. 

“I think we’re taking off,” Kate replied, staring desolately at the console.

“How?” the brunette asked.

“The files suggest the TARDIS may be a sentient being. I think it may be doing it itself,” the blonde deduced, looking around the large room. 

“Where are we going?” the younger woman questioned.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Kate responded as they landed. She made her way over to the door and peered out. The sight of a seemingly never ending beach bathed in the glow of a sunset met her eyes. Dazed, she stepped out of the blue box and knelt down to feel the soft sand run through her fingers. 

“Are we still on Earth?” Osgood asked, coming to stand behind Kate. Both women looked around at the unfamiliar landscape taking in the odd details a first glance passed over. 

“I don’t think we are,” the blonde slowly replied watching a very unEarth-like tree swaying in the slight breeze. Osgood stepped further onto the beach gazing around her with wide eyes. The older woman stopped watching the tree to gaze in turn at her assistant. The light illuminated her face and in that moment she couldn’t have been more beautiful. 

The brunette turned back, her face full of wonder and a little bit of fear. Kate instant reached for her hand in comfort, trying to calm her bout of wheezing before it could occur.

Osgood stared at the woman in front of her. The light caught her blonde hair in the most glorious way and her face was a mix of shadow and light. The brunette couldn’t have asked for a more gorgeous sight. She wondered briefly why the TARDIS had brought them here, a seemingly harmless beach with no sign of trouble. By all accounts, that’s usually the opposite of where she ended up. But she couldn’t make herself care enough to investigate the answer. She was content to just stay her in a beautiful setting with a gorgeous woman (who also happened to be the woman she was in love with) holding her hand. 

“Why do you think it brought us here?” Kate interrupted her thoughts. Osgood hoped she hadn’t noticed her staring. She had.

“I don’t know,” the brunette replied. 

“Do you think the water is cold?” the older woman asked as a change of topic before taking off her kitten heels and walking down to the shore line. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Osgood called as she followed her boss to the water’s edge. 

“I’m sure it wouldn’t have taken us anywhere dangerous. We are, after all, not the Doctor,” the blonde replied before stepping into the shallows. The water was the same temperature as the air, perhaps a little warmer, but felt wonderful against her skin. “Join me.”

Osgood sighed as she began to remove her heavy boots, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to resist even if she’d tried. She joined her superior in the water and stood looking out at the seemingly never ending sunset. She turned to look at the blonde, finding her already staring at her. 

“What?” she asked, suddenly self conscious. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the blonde replied, shocking herself for a moment, although the other woman didn’t see it for a second. A blush lighted up her cheeks and she turned away again, embarrassment flooding her system in equal parts with happiness. Kate grasped her chin and turned her face back to her’s, their eyes meeting. She gently leaned forward and Osgood’s eyes fluttered shut. Kate’s lips pressed gently against her own, a chaste kiss, perfect and soft. The blonde slowly broke away, looking at the younger woman with worry in her eyes, 

Osgood reached out to the other woman, grasping her waist and pulled her mouth back to her’s. It was less gently, more sloppy but still perfect. There was tongue and teeth and warmth, so much love and desire passing between the two women. They broke apart, both breathless, resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” the brunette whispered, as if it were a secret. Kate beamed at her.

“I love you too.”

They wandered back up the beach, hand in hand, no longer looking at the view but one another. They entered the TARDIS and stood by the console, waiting, hoping it may take them back to UNIT HQ so they could either go home or go out for a meal together. The familiar noise started up and they simultaneously sighed in relief. 

_______^_______

The TARDIS was delightedly watching the two women casually touching and occasionally sharing a kiss on the ride back to London. She could see their future together panning out, full of happiness and contentedness. She was glad she’s given them that little extra push to discover their shared love for with a universe so full of trouble it was nice to bring a little more love into it. As the two woman stepped out of her doors and into the twilit hallways of the London UNIT headquarters the TARDIS sighed happily and settled down to await her Doctor’s return.


End file.
